


Diciassette Gradini

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le scale erano poco luminose e troppo strette. Due rampe corte, scomode e non un granché attraenti.<br/>I primi gradini scricchiolavano a ogni passo e questo per John sarebbe stato il meno; in fondo anche lui scricchiolava un po’, e se non altro le scale, a differenza di lui, non tendevano a sbilanciarsi da un lato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diciassette Gradini

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: La solita, impagabile, Lori. Grazie mille, tesoro.
> 
>  
> 
> Note:  
> Scritta per la challenge a squadre di Sherlockfest_it (http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/19724.html), cioè per la Sherloton a cui partecipavo con il team canon.  
> Proprio per questo mi sono divertita a giocare con il canon in cui John non sa quanti gradini ha casa sua nemmeno dopo anni XD

_“Quite so,” he answered, lighting a cigarette, and throwing himself down into an armchair. “You see, but you do not observe. The distinction is clear. For example, you have frequently seen the steps which lead up from the hall to this room.”_   
  
_“Frequently.”_   
  
_“How often?”_   
  
_“Well, some hundreds of times.”_   
  
_“Then how many are there?”_   
  
_“How many! I don't know.”_   
  
_“Quite so! You have not observed. And yet you have seen. That is just my point. Now, I know that there are seventeen steps, because I have both seen and observed […]”_   
  
_(Arthur Conan Doyle – A scandal in Belgravia)_ ********   
  
  
  


**Diciassette gradini.**

  
Diciassette gradini esatti.  
John lo scoprì subito, anche se era la primissima volta in cui li saliva.  
Le scale erano poco luminose e troppo strette. Due rampe corte, scomode e non un granché attraenti.  
I primi gradini scricchiolavano a ogni passo e questo per John sarebbe stato il meno; in fondo anche lui scricchiolava un po’, e se non altro le scale, a differenza di lui, non tendevano a sbilanciarsi da un lato.  
Il bastone, comunque, non agevolava il compito di arrivare fino in cima.  
I gradini erano abbastanza ripidi e vecchi, di quelli che gli avrebbero fatto fare il doppio della fatica anche con entrambe le gambe a posto.  
Prima in strada il tizio strambo che gli aveva proposto di dividere l’appartamento gli era parso energico e scattante. Una volta entrati in casa aveva confermato l’idea superandolo sul pianerottolo e poi salendo in fretta, con una di quelle camminate svelte e dalla lunga falcata. Il passo tipico delle persone alte, dotate di un temperamento iperattivo e prive di qualsiasi problema motorio.  
Anziché accordarsi al suo ritmo zoppo come facevano in tanti, più o meno consapevolmente, Sherlock Holmes – era così che aveva detto di chiamarsi. Perfino il suo nome era assurdo – aveva tenuto un’andatura agile e impaziente e stava già affrontando la seconda rampa con una certa fretta.  
John si accorse che non gli dispiaceva la totale noncuranza con cui era stato lasciato indietro.  
Holmes si trovava già davanti alla porta dell’appartamento che avrebbero potuto ritrovarsi a condividere e non sembrava essersi posto il minimo problema riguardo al fatto che non aspettarlo potesse apparire indelicato.  
Era davvero un tipo bizzarro. E dire che John ne aveva incrociata di gente! Prima durante gli anni dell’università, poi nell’esercito e, infine, in quella che era una guerra, comunque i politici e i media si ostinassero a chiamarla. Sherlock Holmes.  
Il modo in cui si erano conosciuti, appena quella mattina, aveva dell’inverosimile. Era stato straniante e surreale.  
Lui non riusciva a ripensarci senza sentirsi irritato e, nello stesso tempo, vagamente esilarato e incredulo.  
Holmes era stato a dir poco indelicato e inquietante nel fare tutte quelle illazioni su di lui senza nemmeno conoscerlo. Però non aveva sbagliato nemmeno un’intuizione, e John doveva ammettere di averlo trovato sì strano, ma anche sbalorditivo, incredibile e, tutto sommato, affascinate.  
E, riguardo al suo problema con il bastone, beh… segretamente sperava da un pezzo che qualcuno – qualcuno diverso da Harry o dalla sua psicologa – gli dicesse di farla finita con quella stronzata della gamba.  
Fin dal suo rientro in Inghilterra aveva avuto voglia che qualcuno lo trascinasse di nuovo a capofitto nel bel mezzo dell’esistenza, per quanto perfino la vita di tutti i giorni lontano da un campo di battaglia potesse essere incasinata, caotica e spesso rischiosa.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui il perché, però aveva l’impressione, un po’ spaventosa eppure allettante, che quel qualcuno potesse essere Sherlock Holmes.  
In ogni caso intendeva tenersi il bastone, la propria camminata malferma e tutte le sue legittime remore, e nello stesso tempo voleva anche stare a guardare cosa poteva succedere a dar corda a un simile concentrato di strampalata intelligenza deduttiva.  
Se non altro avrebbe evitato la noia e il ristagnare inutile delle ore che lo separavano dal prossimo incubo e dalla prossima nottata insonne.  
221 B di Baker Street. Una palazzina vittoriana a tre piani, più il seminterrato. Un portoncino nero con un grosso batacchio in ottone, tappezzerie ormai fuori moda, una padrona di casa proprio come John se l’era immaginata e due rampe di alti gradini di legno scuro, consumato dai passi e dal tempo.  
Tutto così inglese e a suo modo comune da essere rassicurante. Tutto tranne Holmes.  
John contò gli scalini mentre per la primissima volta li calpestava zoppicante e convinto che il bastone sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco ancora molto a lungo.  
Li contò uno per uno.  
Non aveva bisogno di soffermare l’attenzione su quell’unico dettaglio numerico per riuscire ad annotarsi nel cervello quanti fossero.  
Fece il calcolo senza neppure accorgersene, mentre si guardava intorno e pensava a tutt’altro, tenendo comunque a mente il risultato.  
Holmes non era il solo che osservava particolari a cui la maggior parte della gente non avrebbe nemmeno fatto caso.  
Anche John lo faceva, per motivi diversi e molto più di rado. In parte per deformazione professionale, perché i medici dovevano indagare ed essere capaci di leggere le implicazioni racchiuse nei dettagli molto più di quanto la gente di norma credesse, e in parte perché era guidato da un istinto che aveva sviluppato in Afganistan.  
Il risultato finale di quel tipo di operazione mentale era che alcune nozioni si fissavano nella sua memoria, anche se poi lui non era capace di usarle per inanellare brillanti trucchetti deduttivi che lasciavano a bocca aperta gli sconosciuti al primo incontro.  
Al massimo poteva azzardare una diagnosi e sentirsi intimamente certo di non sbagliare, per quanto esistesse sempre un margine d’errore.  
Holmes invece sembrava infallibile, o almeno si comportava come se fosse sicurissimo di esserlo.  
Probabilmente lo stesso Holmes avrebbe anche sentenziato che il tipo di cose che lui si prendeva la briga di rilevare erano inutili, e invece si sarebbe sbagliato di grosso.  
John aveva imparato in guerra a mandare a memoria una sorta di mappa dei luoghi che visitava per la prima volta.  
Quando ci si trovava in un paese straniero e ostile e si stava combattendo, sapere quanti accessi aveva una casa, fosse pure una baracca cadente, poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.  
Così, poco prima, entrando nella palazzina al numero 221 B di Baker Street, John aveva contato porte e finestre, annotando mentalmente in che posizione si trovassero, che tipo di serratura o di meccanismo di apertura avessero e perfino quanto fossero ampie a occhio e croce.  
Era probabile che non ci avrebbe pensato mai più, ma magari, invece, tutti quei particolari gli sarebbero comunque restati in testa, impressi come una fotografia sulla pellicola anche dopo decenni in cui è rimasta dimenticata dentro un cassetto polveroso.  
In guerra una porta o una finestra potevano a volte essere vie di fuga o punti deboli dai quali poteva provenire una raffica di mitra, oppure potevano nascondere il fucile di un cecchino.  
Beh, magari a Londra non succedeva, ok, però ormai la sua era un’abitudine.  
Con il passare del tempo John aveva dimenticato i dettagli della maggior parte dei luoghi in cui in Afganistan aveva rischiato la vita o aveva trascorso anche solo poche ore, ma se l’avessero riportato indietro avrebbe rammentato, e poteva darsi che non avrebbe mai dimenticato neppure quei diciassette gradini.  
Certo la palazzina di Baker Street era solo un edificio grazioso, e tutto sommato di modeste dimensioni, in cui uno degli appartamenti era disponibile per essere ceduto in affitto. Nulla di inusuale, però a primo impatto gli aveva dato la sensazione di un luogo misterioso e imprevedibile.  
Era colpa di Holmes, ovviamente, non del palazzo. Quel tizio era strano al punto da far sembrare singolare anche un edificio abbastanza anonimo, o un paio di rampe di scale vecchie e ripide.  
Holmes lo incuriosiva, che gli piacesse o meno.  
A osservare le sue spalle ampie coperte dalla stoffa scura del cappotto da dandy indifferente, John aveva la sensazione di fissare un enorme punto interrogativo, o una porta socchiusa ma non abbastanza da mostrare l’interno della stanza a cui dava accesso.  
Anche Holmes era come una finestrella disadorna e senza vetri, o peggio ancora con i vetri incrostati di sabbia e fango, di quelle che, in certi attimi di silenzio Afgano, ti lasciavano a chiederti quale pericolo stavano per riversarti addosso, o quale sorpresa nascondevano.  
Su internet Holmes aveva un sito che lo definiva consulente investigativo, e forse era per quel motivo che John gli attribuiva d’istinto un alone di rischioso mistero, però non era solo per quello che ci vedeva anche un enigma a suo modo attraente.  
A volte dietro certe finestre si nascondeva solo la canna di un fucile, ma altre volte ti giravi di scatto, con i nervi a fior di pelle e l’adrenalina a mille, e tutto quel che vedevi era il sorriso dapprima stentato di un bambino o di una vecchia, oppure la paura speranzosa o il dolore di chi stava per chiederti aiuto. Allora capivi che avevi davanti solo persone e che quelle persone faticavano a crederci quanto te, e il cuore ti si allargava e ti si stringeva tutto nello stesso tempo.  
John non sapeva spiegarsi perché, però gli occhi di Holmes gli facevano lo stesso effetto di una di quelle finestre.  
La sola vera differenza che gli veniva in mente era che in guerra c’era quasi sempre un certo specifico silenzio denso e pesante ad accompagnare e sottolineare quel tipo di presentimento.  
Holmes, invece, anche se si era detto capace di tacere per giorni interi, dava l’idea di poter essere fin troppo loquace. Forse era per quel suo modo di parlare a tutta velocità, sparando le parole in maniera concitata ma precisissima e mirata, come una raffica d’artiglieria.  
Malgrado questo restava la voglia di sentirgli dire di più.  
A costo di rischiare di riprovare il morso del piombo e di ascoltare di nuovo il sibilo troppo vicino di uno sparo, John era curioso di scoprire cosa si celava dietro l’azzurro quasi trasparente ma imperscrutabile di quello sguardo che sembrava un varco verso chissà che strano mondo interiore.  
Era davvero fin troppo curioso per tirarsi indietro.  
Arrivato a quel punto poteva solo spingersi ancora più in là e vedere cosa c’era oltre la soglia, anche quella metaforica, che lui e Holmes stavano per varcare.  
«Sedici… e diciassette»  
Diciassette gradini esatti. Quella era stata la conclusione del suo conteggio mentale.  
John non si era soffermato troppo a lungo sull’ultimo gradino, mentre Holmes apriva la porta e lo invitava a entrare.  
Diciassette scalini di legno scuro e, proprio come lui, un po’ rovinato.  
Vecchi, ma solidi e ancora capaci di portarlo sull’uscio di qualcosa di totalmente nuovo.  
Holmes forse non ci aveva fatto caso e non li aveva contati come aveva fatto lui, ma a John piaceva il piglio nervoso e deciso con cui li aveva divorati.  
Chissà se da quel giorno in poi entrambi sarebbero stati destinati a consumarli ancora di più, salendo e scendendo le due rampe insieme, e chissà se alla fine ognuno di quegli scalini avrebbe avuto almeno una storia nuova da raccontare.  
Oppure, chissà, forse quei diciassette gradini sarebbero diventati semplicemente le scale di casa.  
  **  
**


End file.
